Forever and Eternity
by sailorstargirl13
Summary: SEQUEL TO FOREVER MINE! 3 years since we last left Harry and Hermione, and now a new adventure awaits them at Hogwarts. EDITED AND UPDATED
1. Home Sweet Home

Forever and Eternity

Well, I decided to make a sequel to Forever Mine! Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, SO SORRY I haven't gotten out my thank you thingy yet, but I decided to do that AFTER this story is done so I can combine them! N-e-hoo, I STILL don't own Harry Potter STILL! Well, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Home sweet home

Hermione Potter, now 21, groaned sleepily, looking at her clock next to her bed. "3:24 A.M. What could she want now?" Hermione groaned again, the cries of her three-year-old daughter Jade louder as she sat up. Hermione got up and walked across her dark room, glancing at her happily sleeping husband, Harry Potter. When she looked closer, she saw that he had earplugs in his ears, blocking out the sound of his always-awaking children.

"Clever little prat." Hermione mumbled, opening their bedroom door and walking down the hall and into her crying daughters room. Hermione turned on the lights and sighed at her little dark hair child who was still crying and curled up in the corner of her bed.

"Jade love, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, taking a step into the messy room.

"There-there-there are funny s-s-sounds coming from my closet!" Jade cried, hugging her bear close to her. Hermione walked over to the door and opened it, her little boy Harold James Potter lying asleep in the closet, wearing a monster mask and snoring loudly.

"Why yes there is a monster in your room. And this little monster is sleeping, and so should you my sweet little angel." Hermione said, picking up the dark haired boy, taking off the mask and closing the door. Hermione tucked her daughter in and kissed her forehead, turning off the lights and carrying Harry into his bedroom and tucking him in as well. Hermione almost made it to her door when another cry caught her attention. She sighed, resting her forehead on her door, letting go of the golden handle and walking into her newborn daughter's room. Hermione turned on the light and entered the room, which was attached to her own. Kittiey Sunset Potter was wide awake and crying her ocean blue eyes out for a reason that her mother couldn't think of. Hermione scooped the crying child into her arms and soothed her.

"Please stop crying Kittiey, mummy needs sleep." Hermione said, Kittiey's cries getting quieter. After a few good minutes, Hermione laid her daughter back down to sleep and went out the door the led into her room, happy to get some sleep.

The next morning, Harry happily and well rested. He kissed Harry James head as he ran by, trying to catch his little sister who had his spoon. Hermione and her sister-in-law, Fire Potter, Harry's youngest long lost sister, tried to feed Kittiey her breakfast on shifts, both eating while the other feed.

"Good morning my dear family. I haven't slept so well since before Jade and Harry were even born. It feels nice to sleep a whole night." Harry said happily, sitting next to his little brother Ash. Ash offered his brother some food and Harry happily ate it. Hermione glared and got up from her seat next to her daughter, walking by Harry, her elbow 'accidentally' hitting him in the back of the head and then sat down next to Jade, pouring some orange juice into the glass cup.

"Ow! Watch it 'Mione! That really hurt!" Harry said, rubbing his head.

"Well, think about how much it will hurt when you wear ear plugs again to bed. Accidents do prevent you from playing in matches and going to work love." Hermione teased, moving back over to feed the baby. Jade, Flame, and Fire laughed while Ash and Harry James both made a face at Hermione. Harry laughed nervously and started to eat when Hedwig, still healthy and well, swooped in, Emerald following her. Emma dropped some letters at Hermione's feet and Hedwig delivered the rest of the letters for the rest of the family. Jade happily read her brightly colored letter from her friend Kyle and Harry James read his as well. Ash and Harry got letters from the Quidditch team that they were on together as well as their separate letters (Ash got a letter from his girlfriend Gina and some from his Hogwarts friends, and Harry got some more letters from the team, Ministry, Ron, and one from Sean Wood). Flame squealed happily, reading her letter from her best friend Wendy that announced her engagement, and Fire groaned at her letter from her ex boyfriend George Xile.

Hermione finished feeding her daughter and opened her letters. One was from Serenati and Rose, who where just babbling on about pointless nothing. The next few were from work, Lavender, Ginny, and then there was one more; one from her father. Hermione opened it and read it out loud to her family:

Dear Hermione,

Something has been discovered at Hogwarts and you and your family are needed right away. Don't ask questions until you get there. It is important that you, your husband, children, and the three Potter's are there. Please come as soon as you can.

Albus Dumbledore

Hermione set the letter down on the table and got dressed into some real clothes, herself, kids, and two sister-in-law's all still in night wear. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Hagrid was sitting outside of the door, smiling. He embraced the family happily, telling them how they had grown and kept on telling Hermione and Harry how beautiful their children were. When they got inside, they meet up with Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Sirius lived with Hermione and Harry, but was now a professor and was called to Hogwarts a few days ago without telling his godson. The couple dismissed his leaving, knowing that Sirius often left the house without telling anyone.

"What is all this about?" Hermione asked, balancing Kittiey on her hip and the letter in her other hand. Minerva smiled and looked at the three children.

"My, my Hermione. Your little girl looks just like you, and the twins like their father." She commented. Jade stepped up in front of her family and smiled sweetly.

"Hi! My name is Jade Rose Potter. I'm three years old, and I have a twin brother older than me. I'm smarter than him though! I also have a little sister named Kittiey Sunset Potter. I helped with the middle name!" Jade said proudly, shaking hands with the female professor. She smiled and laughed a bit at the little girls bravely. Harold just stood next to his father's leg, looking over the other three professors.

"Jade's a show-off-know-it-all!" He said, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"Jealous!" Jade replied, to proud to stick out her tongue.

"Are not! You're also a scardy cat! You're afraid of your own shadow, scardy cat!" Harold snapped back at his sister. Fire giggled and picked up her nephew.

"How about this. Jade is a stuck-up-scardy-cat-know-it-all-show-off and you are a evil-little- monkey-jealous-brat who likes making fun of his sister. How does that sound?" Fire asked playfully. Both toddlers nodded happily and hugged their youngest aunt. She laughed and handed Harry James to Flame, taking jade into her arms.

"Well, I didn't say they were well behaved." Professor McGonagall said. Sirius laughed.

"They are angels," He added, "If you didn't fully raise them." he laughed and so did the others.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I have business to take of at home. Could we get to the matter at hand?" Hermione interrupted. They all nodded and Dumbledore spoke for the first time that day.

"Hermione, like I mentioned, we found something in the Head Girl room. It hasn't been used since you and Harry left because none of the students wanted to use it. They all believe that it's cursed or something so we've been letting them use a different dorm instead. But the other day we went up there and found something very peculiar. Please follow us." Professor Dumbledore said. They all followed him and into the tower.

"Now, please keep close. We have found that whatever is in your old room, Hermione, is very powerful and could blast away anyone if you are not in a group." Remus Lupin pointed out as they stood in front of the Head Girl room door. When the door opened, everyone gasped.

-YAY! IT'S BEEN EDITED! Now it won't BUG me as bad when I go and read this! Please review my revision!

-Serenity


	2. A new light on things

Chapter 2: A new light in things

Thanx for the reviews! ENJOY the rest of the editing!

Recap: "Hermione, like I mentioned, we found something in the Head Girl room. It hasn't been used since you and Harry left because none of the students wanted to use it. They all believe that it's cursed or something so we've been letting them use a different dorm instead. But the other day we went up there and found something very peculiar. Please follow us." Professor Dumbledore said. They all followed him and into the tower.

"Now, please keep close. We have found that whatever is in your old room, Hermione, is very powerful and could blast away anyone if you are not in a group." Remus Lupin pointed out as they stood in front of the Head Girl room door. When the door opened, everyone gasped.

There, in the middle of the room, was a beautiful woman with long golden hair, shining skin, and a heavenly gold dress that had long sleeves and the dress trailed long behind her. She was glowing brightly and floating above the floor, holding something in her hands in front of her. Her eyes where closed and she seemed not breathing at all.

"Who is she?" Hermione asked, hoping someone would provide the answer.

"What we found. She hasn't opened her eyes or moved from that spot for a few days. We are not sure what she's doing here, or even who she is. We tried spells against her but nothing works." Remus answered.

"She's powerful though. The glow around her will blast anything away from her. We don't know anything about her or what is in her hands. But, judging by her skin, she seems young." Professor McGonagall mentioned.

"You see we called Sirius here because at the time, you had just had Kittiey, Hermione, and so we felt it was unfair to keep any of your family away. We hoped that Sirius could help, but we where still clueless about everything so, that's why we asked you all here." Dumbledore explained. Hermione handed her daughter to Harry and walked up to the girl. She was mere inches away, and yet nothing was happening to her. She reached a hand out, making it go through the golden glow, and touched the girl's hand, feeling a charm bracelet or something in it. The girl's golden eyes opened and she looked at Hermione. Her body floated to the ground and the glow was reduced.

"So, you've come back for us." She said in a soft, sweet voice. Hermione blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked. The woman grabbed Hermione's wrist and turned it upside down so she could see Hermione's palm. She carefully dropped whatever it was in her hand into Hermione's and closed it, a glow coming through her fingers. A warm feeling went through Hermione's body as soon as the bracelet was into her hands.

"Do you feel it?" the woman asked.

"I do. It feels so familiar." Hermione replied. The woman smiled and placed her hand on top of Hermione's.

"Do you remember where it's from?" She asked, her voice sweet and soft still.

"It's a blur in my mind, but I know it's there. From so long ago. Like it's a dream. A dream that would hunt me in my early years. It's the feeling of my first seven months, before my mother died. It's the feeling of my friend friends." Hermione paused then looked into the woman's golden eyes.

"Light." She whispered. The woman nodded and removed her hand.

"We've waited forever. But, that's our meaning in life: to wait and serve you. But we're happy to know we can finally rejoin you and protect you again." Light said to her. Dumbledore gasped and suddenly remembered something.

"Hermione! Get away from that demon." Dumbledore said, stepping in front of everyone.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because she and those other demons killed your mother." Dumbledore said to them.

"Just wait one minute! We did no such thing!" Light yelled, anger flashing in her eyes. As soon as she said that, two girls emerged from the bracelet.

"Light, why did you yell so loud?" Asked one with long black hair, cold dark eyes, and light skin. She was tall and wore short, tight black dress that had a sliver chain around the waist.

"We're still being accused of the murder of Queen Starr by him! STILL!" Light explained.

"You did murder my wife! I saw you, all of you. Standing over my bloody with that knife that was dripping with her blood, her body stabbed to death! You killed her because you work for the dark forces! I thought you were gone when I banded you from my home and hid my daughter where you couldn't find her, but you still come back!" Dumbledore shouted.

"Why would we ever kill her! She's the one who gave us to Hermione! Why would we want to kill someone who gave us to their daughter to protect her!" Shouted the other one with long hair that resembled Fire and Flame's hair. She wore a knee length, flame red dress.

 "Father, Blaze has a point. And mother told me how she died. The girl's were all there to try to stop Snape from killing me!" Hermione said, defending the three girls.

"Hermione, you are just warped by their mind powers. They can't be trusted!" Dumbledore told his daughter.

"This is all bull! No wonder why we hate men so much!" Dark exclaimed, turning around and sitting at Hermione's old vanity.

"I agree. He still doesn't trust us." Blaze said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't understand any of this." Harry said, everyone nodding.

 "I'll explain. You see, Queen Starr was in her room, playing with her daughter. We were just little fairies back then and had hardly any powers. Suddenly, Snape came in and began to stab the poor queen to death as we all watched in horror as she died, but we couldn't help her much because we were created to protect only the little princess. When we knew the queen was officially dead, Snape began to advance to us when Blaze and Earth attacked him and we took the knife. When he had enough, he left and we went to see if we could remotely help Queen Starr. King Dumbledore came in and saw us standing over her, holding the knife. He took Hermione right away, used his wand to make us go into our charms of the bracelet where we lived, and banned us from ever coming around here again. But now that Hermione is to be queen, it is our time to return to her in her time of need. We're back to protect her and her two daughters. Of course, since it was a man who banned us, and men who shut us away from shelter while their kind wives would welcome us, we refuse to protect any man. Even Hermione's own child." Light explained to them.

"So, let me get this straight. You hate men because they banned you, so now you refuse to protect any man, even the spawn of the one who you were created to protect?" Flame asked.

"Yeah, that's basically it." Blaze said, walking over to Light, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Geez, talk about limits." Ash whispered to Sirius, both mean lightly chuckling. Blaze turned into a fiery outline of her body and flashed over to Ash.

"What did you say?" She asked, glaring.

"Blaze! Stop that now!" Light snapped to the younger one. Blaze's body cooled off and she retreated backwards, a light glare in her eyes.

"See what I mean! And these are only three of them." Dumbledore told them.

"You mean there is more?" Harry asked, a bit uneasy.

"There's me, Dark, Blaze, Earth and Misty. Earth, Dark, and myself are the oldest and wisest. Misty and Blaze were born after." Light told him.

"I take it you all are element influenced?" Fire asked.

"Yes. My name is Misty. My element is obviously water. I have to power to turn myself and Hermoine into a mermaid or any other sea creature, as well as clam anything so that it is peaceful like the ocean." Said a woman with aqua hair to her waist, and sea blue eyes. Her skin looked like water was shining on it and she was wearing a shell top, long sea green skirt, and no shoes. Around her ankle was a gold bracelet. They all listened as the other girls introduced themselves and told of what they could do.

That night, Hermione sat at her vanity, looking at the charm bracelet. Each sister had a necklace with a small, clear globe on it, her elements inside of it, each charm on the bracelet matching the glob. Like genies, each sister lived in each of her element charms and they could meet in the chain that kept them together. Harry watched as his wife inspected the bracelet, and pondered.

'Is their story true?' Harry wondered, making sure his thought didn't travel to Hermione's mind. But alas, it failed.

'It is, my love, it is. Mother told me so when I died.' Hermione looked at him and smiled. Harry returned the smile and got into bed. Hermione set the bracelet on her night stand and turned off her light. She snuggled up against Harry's broad chest and fell asleep. Harry laid awake, watching the moon through the window in their guest bedroom, still wondering if it was all a lie.

-YAY! More editing!!!!!

-Sereinty


	3. bittersweet tears

Chapter 3: Tears.

Okay, yeah, I'm still editing this! If you've read this before, you'll notice I took out some characters but it's okay because yeah....I said so! Teehee! Anyways, soon I will be actually updating this with a new chapter! ENJOY!

"So it's decided. You all have two hours to break the news to your families and prepare yourselves. I'll see you then." Harry told a group of twelve males. They all vanished, as did he. Harry knew that Hermione would be up because it was 8 in the morning and she was normally up at 7:45, that is if she could get a peaceful rest. Harry searched the tower for his wife, not finding her. When he turned around in the Common Room, though, he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. When he opened his eyes, he saw a very angry Hermione standing in front of him, Kittiey on her right hip and the twins behind her, giggling.

"What gives, 'Mione!?" Harry asked his angry wife, who glared at him. Harry placed a hand over his burning left cheek in pain.

"Harold James Potter! Don't you dare call me that name! And do you have any idea what it is like to wake up and find your spouse gone without a note or any type of knowing of where they are!? Now I know what that poor Molly Weasley felt when she found the twins and Ronald gone!" Hermione snapped. Ron and Lavender were right behind Harry, as were Harry's siblings. They all watched as Harry tired to think up a lie.

"Well... it's just that... Ummm..." Harry stuttered, thinking.

"Don't make up any excuses! I swear, if I was your mother, God rest her soul, I would ground you from everything besides eating, breathing, and living!" Hermione continued.

"Geez 'Mione, calm down." Harry mumbled, only to receive another slap.

"Don't go telling me when to calm down, Harold James Potter! Know, if you would so kindly get OUT of our way, I'm to take MY kids to OUR breakfast." Hermione said, pushing past her husband, Harold James taking hold of her left hand, Jade holding onto his.

"Hermione!" Harry called but Hermione slammed the door without even looking.

"It's not use." Flame told her older brother, smirking.

"She's really angry with you!" Fire said.

"It was a pretty wrong move though. I'll see you later Ron. I'm going to take Kyle and Madison and join Hermione." Lavender said kissing her husbands' cheek and taking their baby girl Madison out of his arms, holding her like Hermione held Kittiey, Kyle following his mother. Fire and Flame followed her out of the room, leaving Ash and Ron with Harry.

"She must be mad. She used all of our first full names!" Ron exclaimed at his best friend. Ash nodded, his arms crossed across him chest and he leaned against an armchair.

"You just better hope the girls can talk some sense into that wife of yours. No offence Harry, but she's a bit, well, scary sometimes." Ash said.

"Don't talk about my wife and your sister-in-law that way! Sure, I agreed with that before Ron and I really knew her, but I don't think she's scary. She's just worried. I mean, ever since there have been killings and I have been feeling small pains in my scar, she's been freaking out. How do you think she would react if I told her that I am leaving in two hours to go fight against the new dark lord, Lord Draco?--Yes Ron, that's right Draco Malfoy--I mean, she's been so worried about me ever since we meet. She's just really caring, that's all." Harry told them.

"Draco is the new dark lord!? Damn, I never thought he would sink that low!" Ron said amazed.

"So you just told us that you're leaving? When?" Ash asked his brother. He and his sisters had been rushed into a life and they found their only comfort in their brother and his friends. Ash didn't like Hermione that much because she took up the time that Ash and his sisters needed from Harry with her kids and just her. He knew it was selfish, but Harry was like a dad to him because Harry was teaching him how to live like and about everything he wasn't taught.

"In two hours, I'm leaving." Harry said silently to them. Ron and Ash looked him, Ron going in to shake Harry's hand. The thought of Harry dying hit Ron and he hugged his best friend tightly, Ash right after him.

"You'd better go tell Hermione." Ron told Harry. He nodded and walked out of the tower. He could hear the sound of laughter coming from the Great Hall. When he peaked in, he saw his twins and Kyle chasing each other around the tables.

"You'll never catch my Jade! You're just a girl!" Harold James taunted his little sister.

"I'll show you! I'm as good as any boy!" Jade said, tackling her brother. Kyle just laughed as the two rolled around on the floor.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily!" Jade said, pulling Kyle's leg so that he fell. Hermione just smiled and she continued her conversation with her father and Remus about school.

"Hey! Why can't I bite her!?" Harry James asked, holding his sister's arm.

"Because, it's not nice." Said a voice. Behind Hermione appeared Blaze, who was smiling. Her hair was aflame, although her red tank top and short skirt were normal.

"Good morning Blaze." Hermione said, taking a sip of her orange juice. Kittiey began crying because she dropped her spoon, which Blaze picked up. Blaze took the baby in her hands. Kittiey giggled and Blaze began feeding her.

"Good morning Princess. I heard you're fight with that man this morning. He's so selfish!" Blaze snapped. Harry glared at Blaze as he entered the room. Hermione's smile faded and she looked sternly at her husband. Harry approached his kids, but faster than anything, Jade was next to Hermione, Blaze standing by her. Blaze glared at Harry and flipped a long strand of fire lit hair off of her shoulder.

"Hermione, can I talk to you about something?" Harry asked his wife, leaning forward. Hermione made Blaze return and nodded silently. She got up and handed her baby to her father while they exited the Great Hall. Once outside, Harry and Hermione went up to their old rooms for some privacy.

"Hermione, I want to start out saying that there is a good reason for me leaving this morning." Harry told Hermione.

"Oh, and what is that?" Hermione asked without any emotion in her voice.

"It's because... well, we didn't tell you female Aurors but Draco Malfoy, as you know, is now a dark lord and I had to organize a meeting this morning when Jacob heard about it from his sister, Hailey, who is an undercover Auror with the old followers of Lord Voldemort. Draco sent us a letter today saying to meet him at the..." Harry paused. He knew that if he told Hermione where he was taking the other Aurors, she would take the females with her to fight too. Harry just sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "It wouldn't be in our best interest if I told you." Harry said.

"Harry, this is a lame lie!" Hermione snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her back to her husband, furious.

"But 'Mione, it's the full truth! I swear!" Harry told her pleadingly. She just stood there, not answering. Though he couldn't see her, he knew that she was glaring. "Please believe me, Hermione. I would never lie to you." Harry said softly, standing inches behind her.

"I don't care. You're lying to me and I know it." Hermione's voice was broken up, like she was crying or something.

"But Hermione, please."

"Why should I!? You're not even telling me where Draco is making you guys go so how do I know that you are telling the truth." Hermione asked him, whipping around, her face red and tears leaking down it. "And even if that was true you're just being just plain damn sexist! I know that you lead those boys and I know you told them not to tell any of our female Auror's because you're guys and you don't think the us girls are strong enough to fight them, or it could be that you guys are selfish and want all the glory to your selves! I can see the headline now! 'The Boy-Who-Lived leads Men into battle against dark lord--women left out!' is that what you want, huh? You men are all a bunch sexist bastard's." Hermione muttered the last part to herself, though Harry heard her loud and clear. He was done with being settle with his wife.

"Dammit Hermione! I am telling the truth and the papers will never ever read that! You're my partner in this world and we're sharing every bit of fame and fortune together! And the only reason why we didn't tell you girls is because we're all married and have kids and we know that if a woman was ever killed during battle it would be painful for us and the kids! How do you think I would feel if you died fighting because I couldn't protect you, huh!? How in the hell do you think I would tell the kids! It would be damn hard, okay? I can't live without you being by my side and I know that the time that we spend fighting will be rough because I won't get to hold you in my arms and tell you I love you whenever I please, but it's worth it if you're safe! That's the only reason why! So if protecting the one that I love more than anything means that I'm sexist then so be it. But I'm not going to have you killed because I can't be there to protect you from harm." Harry said, his hands on her arms, pinning her against the walls under his frustration. Hermione studied her husbands face, then, out of nowhere, broke down crying.

"Oh Harry." She whispered to herself between sobs. Harry right away enveloped her in a tight embrace, Hermione wrapping her arms around him, too. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just so worried." She sobbed, her head against his muscular chest. She could hear his heart beating fast from the yelling he did, but it was slowing down as he held her.

"I'm sorry I yelled too. I was just to frustrated, that's all. It's overwhelming to know that in an hour I will be off and fighting." Harry said into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her jasmine shampoo.

"But now I'm even more frightened. I may never see you again. And I don't know how to live without you. You are my world, my everything. My first and only true love. We're soul mates and I know it. It takes people so many years to find theirs and I've found mine and I don't want to let you go. I just wouldn't be able to stand losing you." She cried into his sweater, her body shaking. Harry gently rubbed his hand up and down her back, his other one wrapped around her waist.

"But, it's better me than you." Harry told her strongly. Hermione looked up at him. She saw so many things in his eyes. She saw wrath, rage, courage, strength, calmness, love. But most of all she saw a man who was willing to keep people safe at the cost of his own life. But as she looked past that, she saw a little boy who was scared and alone in the world. A little boy that lost his parents and feared the world. This man was the one who she married and conceived her children with, but the boy, he was the one who befriended a mudblood and then learned to love her, as she did him. And Hermione knew that this lost child who grew up in a harsh home was the only person in the world who was going to die for her and she loved him even more for that.

"Harry, are you scared?" Hermione asked as they sat in front of the fire together.

"Hmm?" Harry asked her, his cheek on her head. Hermione smiled inwardly. He was enjoying this bliss too. "Oh, no. I'm not. I'm actually fairly calm." Harry replied.

"How can you?" Hermione said, astonished.

"The real question is 'how can I not be?'" the young couple laughed, remembering how they used to do this a long time ago with Ron.

"Oh Harry, you haven't changed a bit." Hermione muttered.

"Really? I could have sworn that I got taller than from when I was a kid. Or maybe it was just me..." Hermione smiled and slapped him playfully on him strong arm.

"You're such a jerk." Hermione said.

"And you're such a stuck-up bookworm." Harry said to her. Hermione looked up at him and glared. "But you're my stuck-up bookworm." Harry smiled in a cocky and leaned in for a kiss. When their lips meet, it reminded them of old times: when they would laying in front of the fire and just snog without any shame in it. And that's just what they were doing now, a full four years later, and still no shame came to them. They were embarrassed if someone caught them up here because it WAS their Common Room, not any one else's. Hermione smiled against Harry's lips after a few minutes of kissing.

"Why the smiles?" Harry asked her.

"I'm just remembering the time when Snape caught us up here in a very heated session. It was just so funny! He stood there with his mouth wide open as we started buttoning up our shirts and such again. I don't think that he's ever forgotten that." Hermione giggled.

(FLASHBACK)

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, I have you're--- WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Professor Snape screamed, seeing the Head Boy and Girl on their couch, their shirts unbuttoned and snogging.

"Oh, hello Professor Snape. Just give us a minute here." Harry said clammily as Hermione got off of him. The two fixed themselves up and waited for him to talk. He just stood there, his mouth hanging wide open, staring at the two in front of him.

"Tell me I didn't just see you two doing what I think I saw you two doing." Snape said, sitting down to steady himself. He was SO red.

"You mean us snogging?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. Snape only nodded. Hermione just looked at Harry and smiled.

"Ok, then. You didn't see us snogging, in fact, we never have even kissed. We're good students and stay in our own rooms at night and never do anything like that." Harry said, smiling.

"Good, good. Now, if you two will excuse me, I'm going to see Madame Pomfrey to have her check if I'm going crazy. Good night." He got up, still VERY stunned and left Harry and Hermione laughing.

(FLASHBACK)

"That was so great." Harry said, smiling.

"Yeah. Wouldn't it be funny if he caught us again?" Hermione asked, Snape's shocked face still in her mind. Harry laughed and nodded. They began remember other things, going as far back at the first train ride when they meet. But, something pulled them out of their little trip down memory- lane; the clock struck 9.

"Harry, say goodbye. We're leaving." A boy of just 17 said, looking at the young couple as they sat in the Great Hall. They had went down there to swamp stories with Lavender and Ron, Albus and the others watching the joyfully.

"Let's go." Said a man of 21, who was surprisingly Neville. Harry turned to them then to his wife. He gave her a weak smile, one which she didn't return. Harry caught the expression that flashed in her eyes: Fear. He sighed and turned away from her. He bid goodbye to his father-in-law, old teachers, godfather, two best friends, and his children.

"Goodbye Harry." Hermione whispered as they embraced. Harry pulled away and looked at her.

"Never say goodbye, Hermione. Goodbye means that you'll never see me again. But I will see you again. So, I will just say see you the next time that I do. I love you 'Mione." With that and an 'I love you too' from Hermione, he kissed her with passion then he and the other men were gone in a flash. Hermione looked down, tears streaming down her face.

"But I don't want the next time to be in heaven." She whispered to herself.

YAY! I edited it AGAIN! I couldn't help it because it bugs me. I can't believe you guys never TOLD me how awful my grammar and stuff was! Please review!

-Serenity


	4. Nightmares

Chapter 4: nightmares  
  
Thanx for reviewing! I hope I didn't make ya wait to long! Well, I hope ya'll enjoy this!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry! Harry, please! No! Stop! Harry!" Hermione screamed as she tossed and turned in her bed, whimpering between screams. Lavender and Ron raced into the room, followed by the triplets, Albus, Sirius and Remus, and Minerva.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione wake up!" Lavender said, sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed, shaking her by the shoulders. Hermione's bloodshot eyes snapped open with a finally 'No' scream and she looked around. She was still in her room. But it didn't take long for the memories of her horrible nightmare to rush into her memory, and as soon as they did, she began crying openly into her hands. Lavender looked at her sympathetically, letting Hermione use her shoulder to cry on. She rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. Ron and the other men stood by the wall, watching as Lavender, Fire, Flame, and Minerva tired to comfort the crying woman.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong sweetie?" Fire asked, sitting behind lavender with her sister by her, Minerva on the other side of the bed.  
  
"It was Harry." Hermione sobbed. Ron's head snapped up.  
  
"What about him?" Ron asked, stepping away from the wall.  
  
"He was there, standing in front of Draco. He looked so beaten up but he was still standing strong. I was there too, chained to a wall. I think I was kidnapped or something. But I was there and I saw everything. Harry was yelled at Draco, but he did nothing. Then Draco approached him, said 'They're all mine now' and... and..." Hermione just began crying harder. Lavender handed her over to her older sister-in-law because Lavender's robe was soaking wet.  
  
"And what?" Sirius asked. Finding no answer from Hermione, they realized that it must have been something horrifying for her to see in her dream to not want to go on.  
  
"Did he curse him?" Remus asked her. Hermione shook her head. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. It was oblivious that he was going to be killed in the dream but it was a mystery to the others how.  
  
"Could you tell us how?" Flame asked. Hermione lifted her head off her shoulder and nodded.  
  
"Draco took the sword from Harry's side and he just plunged it into his stomach." Hermione broke down into more tears and Dumbledore looked straight at Ron and Sirius. He walked out of the room and the two followed him. Ron closed the door and was glad to be out of the room; he couldn't bare any more of her dream.  
  
"What's up, Albus?" Sirius asked as Albus paced along the hall.  
  
"It's my daughters dream." He mumbled.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Ron asked.  
  
"Her dream is as good as the future. It's something she got from Samantha." Sirius cut him off.  
  
"Samantha!? I thought she was Starr's daughter!"  
  
"She is, Sirius, she is. Samantha was her middle name. She preferred to be called it to Starr; she said that it sounded weird. So anyways, as I saying, Samantha had this weird power that passes down her witching line. Ironically, it's connected with Calaflame. You see, since their lives will one day be cut short once Calaflame will take it's finally pull on them, they have the ability to see the things that will change their lives the most in their dreams. In this case, Hermione saw my son-in-law dying. Apparently, she was there as well because she wouldn't have been able to see it as she did if she hadn't been there. Because if she hadn't been, she probably would have dreamt about when she was told about it." Dumbledore paused to let them take it in.  
  
"So, you think that Harry is really going to die like how she said?" Sirius asked finally, unable to believe what he had been told. He couldn't help but silently curse under his breath when he got a nod in reply. 'It's not fair, damnit! First I loose my best friend and someone who I considered as my sister, and now I'm going to loose my godson because of these stupid Dark Lords! Why are they punishing me!?' Sirius thought to himself, looking down.  
  
"There must have been more, there just has to! She started crying again, she couldn't finish! How do we know that he didn't really die!? I have to ask her, I need to know!" Ron almost rushed into the room but Sirius grabbed him arm in a quick flash.  
  
"Ron, leave her be! She's going through enough right now! We should wait until the morning to ask her anything." Sirius told Ron. Ron looked at him as though he was crazy.  
  
"How can you say that!? You know as well as I do that she had more to her dream and I have to find out! How could you not want to!? He's your godson and you're best friends son! Don't you care!? Well, I do because he's my best friend, and I don't care what yo say, but I have a right to find out every bit of that dream from her!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Of course I care about Harry, but Hermione is my concern right now! She's in there crying because she saw her husband, her love, her soul mate, and the father to her children! Take some time to think that this is hurting her more than it is you! I mean, how would you feel if you witnessed Lavender die in the hands of Draco by her own wand or something? Pretty damn sad, huh?" Sirius let go of Ron's arm and leaned against the wall. Ron looked away and then opened the door.  
  
"Lavender, let's go to bed." Ron called. Lavender emerged from the room seconds later, looking depressed. She looked at the boys and hugged Sirius.  
  
"It's alright Sirius, cry." She whispered. He let a single tear fall onto her robe and she smiled at him. She turned back and began walking to their room (which was Hermione's old one), but before she did, she turned to the two grown men. "Professor Dumbledore, you may not be good at this quiet yet since you never saw her grow up, but I'm sure she needs some more family to comfort her." Lavender gave a small smile before bidding them a goodnight and closed the door.  
  
"She's a kind and smart girl, that Lavender. And really good hearted." Sirius said, smiling. Dumbledore nodded and Sirius left to go to bed. Remus and Minerva left soon and they all went to their separate rooms. The only ones left where the triplets and Albus. Hermione was still crying, though it was a softer cry as her two sisters-in-law sat on either side of her, Hermione's head on Flame's shoulder.  
  
"'Mione, you should get some sleep, sis. If you keep crying like this, you'll get an attack." Fire muttered to Hermione as they all sat there in silence, the only sound the sound of baby Kittiey softly breathing as she slept. Jade and Harry James where awaken by their mother's screaming, but they just sat in their smaller beds by their sister's crib, silent this whole time.  
  
"Attack?" Albus inquired, looking up.  
  
"Dad, I'm surprised you don't know, with mother having Calaflame and all." Hermione said, looking up at her father.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Flame and I did some research on Calaflame after their wedding and we told Hermione about a few things that we learned. There are several ways to have an attack. One of them is by crying non stop without sleep, or food, combined with depression." Fire said to her headmaster.  
  
"How do I not know about this?"  
  
"Well, not many people do. I actually don't think my brother knows either. But most people with family members who have Calaflame know this from experience. It's amazing that you don't know since you're wife and daughter both have it." Ash said, who was silent most of this time. He sighed and sat down on his nephew's bed. Harry James looked at him, but kept against his pillows, his little sister's bed basically connected to his (The twins felt it as a sort of comforting thing for each other).  
  
"Well, Starr didn't have many attacks and Hermione only had one when we had her. That's how we knew that Starr passed it down to her. I'm surprised that my granddaughters don't have it yet." Dumbledore door glanced at the sleeping baby and the wide-awake girl.  
  
"Well, I'm working on a cure for this so that I won't have anyone in my family ever have it!" Flame said, looking hopeful at her sister. Fire nodded.  
  
"You two are working on a cure?" Hermione said, resting her head on Fire's shoulder now, looking at her wedding ring on her finger.  
  
"Yeah sweetie, we are. We don't want you to suffer from the horrible death that's waiting for you in nineteen years. I've read about it. It's awful. First, it seems like a normal attack, but then it gets worse. It won't go away. You have to be kept under a special spell for seventeen years. All that time you'll be in pain. You can't eat much and you can't touch anything unless the spell has touched it. You can't do much except wait until it lifts. Then, you'll have a few days, about five, until you die. It's like the death of a Phoenix, but you aren't reborn." Flame explained. Hermione just sighed. When she was forty, when her little baby would be nineteen, she would suffer and die so painfully.  
  
"Please find it." Hermione mumbled. Silence filled the room again, everyone waiting for someone to say something. Finally, someone spoke.  
  
"You know what I think?" Spoke a very silent Jade. Everyone turned to the raven-haired child.  
  
"What is that honey?" Hermione asked her oldest daughter.  
  
"I think I know what's going to happen." She said, her emerald eyes filled with knowledge way past her years.  
  
"What?" Ash asked, looking at the girl behind him.  
  
"I said that I think I know what's going to happen. That in August, mother is going to be sleeping. You are asleep outside of her door because you're tryin to protect her from the fate that waits her. But you're ignorant and don't think of her balcony, the one place that could have given her the worse death of her 7th year. Draco comes in at night and takes mother. We, Harry James and I, will wake up and see the new Dark Lord with our mother in his arms. Of course, we are scared so we cower together in a corner. He transforms Kittiey and us to a room where he soon comes with mother in his arms still. There, we see out father, in the middle of the room, being hit by charm after charm, curse after curse. He still stands there though, as strong and brave as I remember him, and he takes it all in. And when he sees us there, everyone stops and watches and Draco takes out his wand and..." Jade stopped, looking around at the interested group.  
  
"Go on, Jade." Dumbledore encouraged.  
  
"I can't tell." Jade said, her face straight.  
"What?" Ash said, standing up. Jade turned to her uncle.  
  
"Can you not hear? I can't tell." Jade looked at her brother, sister, then mother. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." And with that, Jade pulled her covers over her head and slept.  
  
"Jade!" Albus was about to shake the girl, but Harry James put his hand to his grandfathers.  
  
"Don't bother, grandfather. Jade won't wake up. She doesn't want you to disturb her." Harry James said.  
  
"But, she knows what will happen you you're mother. Don't you want to know?" Flame asked. Harry James smiled.  
  
"But I do know." And with that, he followed his sister's suit and all that was left where two lumps under covers.  
  
-End of chapter! I hope ya enjoyed it and once again sorry for that wait! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
-Serenity 


End file.
